


Interrupting Fate

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: After that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower, Draco and Severus spend a night in Spinner’s End before moving on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: bewarethesmirk, oddnari and leela_cat.  
> Author's/Artist's Notes: Written for hp_yule_balls for xxaphaniax. Also available here at the comm. Thank you to love_stoned0_0 for reading this numerous times.

Finally, the momentum of running caught up with Draco and he tumbled over, hitting the wet, muddy ground with a thud.

“Fucking hell,” he wheezed. His breath was coming in short, sharp gasps and his chest was tight. It felt as if his heart was in his throat, and any second he was going to hurl. Draco’s stomach lurched once, and he rolled over onto his hands and knees and threw up.

Severus looked over at him. He, too, was out of breath and was gulping down air as if he had been drowning.

“Draco, we need to move,” Severus said. He looked over his shoulder into the pitch-black night. “I do not know if Potter is still tailing us, or if he has sent anyone after us.”

Draco nodded. “One minute.” He threw up again, his stomach cramping painfully when all that came up was bile. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

Severus walked over and hauled Draco to his feet. “We don’t have time for this. You can vomit as much as you like once we are away from this blasted castle.”

Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his dirty robe, Draco nodded his agreement. His stomach had finally calmed down; he suspected he would be fine for a few more minutes.

Severus began to walk at a quick pace. His wand was out, lit by a Lumos. That was the wand that had just killed someone. Draco felt slightly queasy again. He spat on the ground to get rid of the putrid taste. It did little to help.

That wand hadn’t just killed someone. Albus Dumbledore was more than a mere someone. All the preaching that his father had done about the evils of Dumbledore was curiously absent from his mind; all he could think about were the times he had seen the man offering a student a lemon drop, or kindly correcting a spell gone awry.

“Draco, we need to leave,” Severus said urgently. He gripped Draco’s bicep roughly. “Are you capable of Apparating?”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t think so.” His stomach was beginning to heave again, and his head was thumping. He could barely concentrate on standing, never mind magically transporting himself to another place.

Severus’s grip on his arm tightened a fraction more, and before Draco knew what was happening, he was being pulled from Hogwarts and falling face first onto a filthy carpet.

Draco groaned as he breathed in the musty scent of the carpet through his nose. He rolled over onto his back. The only sound he heard in the dark, dank room was Draco’s heart beating at an impossibly fast pace.

Snape towered over him. His hair, eyes and robe were invisible in the dark room. Only his pasty face lit up by the half moon was visible.

“Where are we?” Draco asked. He stayed lying down.

“My family home,” Severus told him with a wrinkle of his nose. “Spinner’s End.”

“Why?”

“There is nowhere else,” Severus told him simply. “We will be looked for at Malfoy Manor, and I am unsure where the Dark Lord is residing at the present time. Once we are called, we will join him.”

“Oh,” Draco said.

Severus sighed and sat on the sofa, lighting the room with a few muttered spells. The fireplace burst into flames, and a number of lamps around the room turned on.

“This place is a shithole,” Draco said.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure you are aware of how much your opinion matters to me,” Severus said dryly.

“You’re the only one,” Draco murmured.

“Do resist the urge to try to extract sympathy from me. You will not find any,” Severus told him.

An image of Dumbledore flashed into Draco’s mind and his heart began to race uncomfortably. “I don’t deserve any,” Draco decided.

“No,” Severus agreed. “You do not.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke up again. “There’s a spider-web on your light.”

“No one has lived here in many years, Draco. I’m fairly certain there are worse things in this house than spiders,” Severus said. His voice tailed off at the end of the sentence. If it had been anyone but Severus Snape, Draco would have thought he was on the verge of tears.

Draco yawned loudly, only remembering to cover his mouth as he closed it.

Severus stood up. “I will retire now. There should be a blanket in the cupboard, and the fire should stay lit until the morning.”

Draco sat up at last. His stomach was feeling fine at the moment; staring around Severus’s home had been a good distraction. “I’m sleeping on the sofa?”

“You are,” Severus said with a smirk. “Although you are more than welcome to the floor. That couch is over twenty years old. You may actually find the floor more comfortable.”

“I could sleep with you, in your bed,” Draco suggested, but hurriedly corrected himself when he saw the look on Severus’s face. “Or you could cast a Cushioning Charm on the couch for me,” Draco wheedled. He stood up and sat on the brown, tweed sofa. It was going to be an itchy night, he thought.

Severus tutted but did as suggested. “Do try and get some sleep, Draco, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day.” With that Severus swept out of the room, the fire billowing in the draught caused by his cloak.

Alone, in Severus’s drawing room, Draco stared into the fire. It was dying already. “Fuck,” he whispered, and buried his head in his hands.

At some point before he fell asleep, Draco had stripped off all his clothes, save his boxers and t-shirt, and had gone in search of the blanket Severus had said was lurking around somewhere. It was there, but it may well as have not been. It was thinning and threadbare, and Draco was fairly sure the holes in it were from moths.

Groaning, Draco threw himself onto the couch and wrapped the blanket around himself. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, more than two hours after Severus had left him.

: :

Severus awoke with a start. His eyes snapped opened, and before he knew where he was, he was on his feet with his wand in his hand. But all he could hear was silence. He looked around and remembered where he was.

Spinner’s End. Running from Hogwarts. The Astronomy Tower. Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore.Oh, Dumbledore.

Severus dropped his wand onto his bed and stepped away from it. Then he heard a scream, loud and shrill.

That must have been what had awoken him before. He picked up his wand and gripped it tightly before he left the room and went down the stairs to where Draco was sleeping.

He cast a wordless Lumos so he could see more than two feet in front of him and entered the living room.

Draco was sprawled over the couch, his foot and one arm dangling off the edge. The blanket rode precariously low on his skinny, pale hips. His boxer shorts were barely visible and his t-shirt had ridden up. His face looked damp, and his eyes were red and swollen, but Severus decided it was probably best to ignore that. Draco would not appreciate being seen in such a state.

Severus contemplated casting a Silencing Spell around the room to keep his sleep from being disturbed anymore than it had already been. He wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore; he had no obligation to look after children. He supposed that after the year he’d endured, Draco wasn’t a child any longer. But he didn’t want his sleep disturbed by an adult either. Severus turned to leave.

“No!” Draco shouted. He began to thrash about, his breath speeding up.

Severus sighed and walked over to Draco. He perched on the end of the couch and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder in what he hoped what was a comforting manner. “Draco,” Severus said loudly. “Wake up, Draco, you’re having a nightmare.”

Draco continued to thrash about on the couch, knocking Severus’s hand off his shoulder and onto his pale chest.

“Draco!”

Draco sat up abruptly.

“Severus?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Severus told him. He removed his hand from Draco slowly. The boy had very soft skin.

Draco nodded distractedly and rubbed his face. “May I have a glass of water?” he asked.

Severus Summoned a glass, filling it with a muttered “Aguamenti!”

“Thank you,” Draco said, gulping the water down. A drop of water spilled over from his mouth and trailed down his chin. Severus’s eyes followed it until it slipped under his jaw.

“Will you be able to sleep?” Severus asked after a moment.

Draco took a deep breath before he nodded. “Of course.”

“I can give you some Dreamless Sleep if you like,” Severus offered. “We will discuss this in the morning however.”

“Okay,” Draco agreed quickly. “That would be good. Thank you.”

Severus returned a couple of minutes later with a tiny vial of the purple potion. Draco took it from him and swallowed it all in one mouthful.

Severus stayed in the room until Draco fell asleep again. He looked so much younger in peaceful sleep than when he was awake.

He cast a Featherweight Charm on Draco before carefully levitating him up to his bedroom. The bed was a decent size. There could be no harm in letting the boy sleep in his bed for the rest of the night, Severus reasoned. No harm at all.

: :

When Draco opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that this was not the ceiling he’d been staring at for half of the previous night. There were no spiders, for one thing. He sat up and looked around.

The bedroom was quite large, but almost bare. A bed, a chest of drawers, a chair and a mirror were the only items furnishing it. The sheets on the bed were plain white and scratchy, reminding Draco of the sheets in the Hospital Wing.

Where am I? Draco wondered.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter and a heated “Fuck!”. Draco smiled as he remembered. He was in Severus’s house, and this was probably his bed as well. He had a flashback of being handed a potion, and then he remembered nothing else.

Draco swung his legs out of the bed and stretched. There was white fabric lying across chair in the corner. He walked over and picked it up, holding it in front of him. It was a shirt. He pulled it over his head and walked down the stairs.

Severus was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove.

“Is that bacon?” Draco asked from the doorway.

Severus turned around and spared him a glance before turning his attention back to the frying pan.

“It is.”

“Oh,” Draco said. He pulled his shirt down as Severus raised an eyebrow; the attention made him painfully aware that he was standing in a shirt and his boxers while Severus was fully kitted out in robes. He sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a cup of tea. “Do you want tea?” he asked.

Severus nodded. “Milk please.”

“No sugar?” Draco asked.

“Tea is not drunk with sugar,” Severus said with a wrinkle of his nose.

“Already sweet enough?” Draco teased.

Severus smirked and put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of Draco. He sat down on the opposite side of the table with his own plate.

“Thank you.”

Severus nodded before eating a forkful of scrambled eggs. “You’re welcome.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast, Draco went back to bed for an hour or two. His night of restless sleep and the horrors of the previous day had worn him out completely.

: :

As lunchtime began to approach, Severus decided, quite reluctantly, that Draco would have to be awoken. They needed to discuss the previous day and begin to plan for the coming days when they were forced to move to Malfoy Manor. Just that morning, word had been delivered to Severus that soon the Dark Lord would move into Draco’s family home, which would serve as his base of operations for the foreseeable future in the war.

Picking up Draco’s scattered clothes from the living room, feeling ever so much like a house elf, Severus walked into the bedroom. The boy was collapsed on his stomach, snoring lightly. The thin sheet covered his arse and very reluctantly Severus dragged his gaze away. He pondered the best way to wake Draco without having to touch him, or be tempted by him, before he threw Draco’s clothes onto his arse, watching him wake up with a start.

“S’vrus?” Draco said into the pillow.

“Indeed,” Severus said. “We need to have a discussion. Please get dressed and meet me in the living room.”

Draco grunted, which Severus took as his agreement. After another glance at the bed, Severus left Draco tangled amongst the sheets before he did something he would regret. Not that he was thinking about anything like that.

A few minutes later, Severus had made another pot of tea and transferred it to the living room sideboard along with two mugs. Draco staggered in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he collapsed on the sofa.

“Dear God,” Severus said in amazement. “You’ve slept for nearly an entire day, how can you still be tired?”

“’m told it’s a side effect of being a teenager,” Draco said. “Not been the most relaxing few days either.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Severus said. “I received word this morning concerning the Dark Lord’s whereabouts. As of tomorrow, we will need to join the Death Eaters - morning at the latest. Tonight would be preferable.”

“Oh,” Draco said. “Where are we going?”

“The Dark Lord has chosen to inhabit the Manor for the foreseeable duration of the War.” Severus watched as he saw the vaguely interested expression on Draco’s face disappear and be replaced with a vaguely horrified one. Hmm, Severus thought. That was not the reaction I was expecting.

“I see,” Draco said, nodding. “That certainly is…. unexpected, on my behalf anyway.”

Severus clicked his tongue. “I have been expecting it, although I admit not quite this soon. I think the Dark Lord’s plans must have changed after last night.”

“S – Severus,” Draco began. Severus looked up from his cup of tea. He had missed tea made like this, a good strong Northern cup of tea. He took a sip, savouring the flavour.

“Yes?” Severus asked, after a moment, sensing that Draco needed prompting along.

“I don’t know if you are aware, but I do know some Occlumency; Father taught me the basics last summer, and I have read up a lot over this year to try and keep up with it, but I was wondering; would it be possible for you to perhaps continue teaching me? I don’t quite feel safe without it,” Draco admitted.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You don’t feel safe?”

Draco winced. “Perhaps I phrased that wrongly. I do not wish for the Dark Lord to be able to see any more than I wish him to. I do not like having my innermost thoughts and fears being used against me. Surely you can understand that?”

Fancying that he could detect a hint of begging in Draco’s voice, Severus nodded. “I do understand. And I think that would be acceptable. You will have to think of something to tell anyone who questions it though. I’m sure you know the Manor well enough, to find a room where we can work without interruption.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, before he took a sip of his tea.

“In fact,” Severus said, “if you wish we could begin this afternoon. We may as well make use of our time here.”

“Right now?” Draco asked.

Severus nodded. “I don’t see why not. After our tea of course,” he said.

“Of course,” Draco replied, and he drunk his tea slowly.

After their tea, Severus took away the crockery into the kitchen before coming to stand in front of Draco. He watched as the boy visibly straightened his back and cleared any emotion from his face. Draco stood up and took his wand in his hand from the coffee table, where he had left it the night before.

Severus nodded, which Draco returned. “Legilimens,” Severus said quietly, pointing his wand directly at Draco’s forehead.

His mind was immediately filled with an image of Draco eating his dinner at Hogwarts some time last year. Severus pushed harder and saw Draco in the Room of Hidden Things fixing the Vanishing Cabinet. Then there was Draco running up some stairs… then into the Astronomy Tower and there was Dumbledore. He pushed once more – Draco’s defences were almost as bad as Potter’s – and saw himself. With Draco in a bed. Severus couldn’t help but stay on this memory. He obviously knew it wasn’t real, nothing like that had ever happened between him and Draco. He had thought about it a time or two before, after all Draco was a very attractive boy and he was only human. But seeing his own fantasies in Draco’s mind was something else entirely.

Severus pulled out of Draco’s mind quickly and found himself breathing harshly. He bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. Opening his clenched eyes, he saw Draco lying on the floor with his hand on his chest trying to regulate his own breathing.

“You are awful,” Severus wheezed.

Draco coughed and rolled over onto his side. “Fuck off. Fuck you.”

“That wasn’t what I saw,” Severus said smoothly. “It certainly looked the other way around.”

Draco blushed and rolled over so Severus couldn’t see his face anymore. His chest was still heaving with the intense desire to take in more air.

“Draco…” Severus said hesitantly, watching as Draco took in a deep breath and turned to face him. His face was still flushed and Severus realised that that was exactly how he had looked in that fantasy, when he was in bed.

“Severus?”

“Come… come here.” Severus didn’t recognise his own voice.

A look of surprise spread across Draco’s pointed face before he smirked. He sat on his heels then stood up slowly. Gracefully. Draco took three steps towards Severus. They were toe to toe. Severus looked him in the eye. Draco was almost as tall as Severus now, and he wondered when Draco had grown up. He was certainly a man now.

The look in Draco’s eyes was intoxicating. It was needy and wanting and suddenly, Severus couldn’t help himself. He took the material of Draco’s shirt in his fists and walked them backwards. He manoeuvred them around the coffee table, and around the sofa until Draco was up against the wall.

The house was silent.

Draco’s hands moved from where they were hanging limply at his sides up to Severus’s robes. His fingers trembled as they worked the buttons out of their tiny holes, until the robes fell from Severus’s shoulders and to the floor.

Severus grasped at the bottom of Draco’s t-shirt before he pulled it over his head and threw it behind him.

It had been so long since Severus had been in a situation like this. Even then, it wasn’t usually like this - desperate yet slow. His partner wasn’t usually a barely legal former student.

Draco moved his leg up to wrap around Severus’s arse, pulling him in closer. And Severus felt just how much Draco wanted it, wanted him. Their erections were straining through their clothes, up against each other.

Severus took Draco’s chin in his hand, moving his other hand to grasp at Draco’s arse. Draco lurched forwards, attaching his lips to Severus’s. Clutching Draco’s arse tighter as he felt a tongue on his lips, he moaned and allowed Draco’s tongue in his mouth. Pushing backwards, trying to get even closer, Severus took control, kissing Draco ruthlessly, and all of a sudden the kiss became harsh and hard and all about tongues and teeth.

Fuck romance.

Severus felt Draco’s hips grind into his own, at the same time that Severus rocked against Draco, and God, he could practically feel the pre-come from Draco’s cock. Or was that his own? He’d lost any semblance of rational thought and just carried on, fucking Draco into the wall, fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Draco pulled his mouth away, and rested his head on Severus’s shoulder. Fuck, Severus could feel as Draco’s teeth sink into his flesh, and God, it was so good. All too soon Draco’s body tensed up, his muscles tightening, before he melted, literally melted in Severus’s arms with a cry.

Groaning, trying to keep Draco upright, Severus shoved him against the wall, frotting against Draco, needing just that little bit more friction against his cock. And then suddenly, it was right, the angle was right, Draco’s tongue on his neck was right, and he was coming in his trousers like a teenage boy.

Slumping against Draco, Severus’ heart thumped against his chest.

Draco let out a noisy breath and a sigh. “Fuck.”

“Not quite, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus said. He peeled himself away from Draco, his nose wrinkling in distaste at the wet sensation in his trousers.

Draco laughed harshly, quickly. “No, not quite.” He was still leaning against the wall, his chest gleaming with beads of sweat. He pulled himself away and began to walk out the door, before he turned around. “I’ll go and pack,” he said.

Severus nodded, even though Draco had turned away already and had left the room. Shaking himself, he headed for the shower. Now was not the time to be distracted by blond teenagers with nice arses. He had a job to do. They both did.

: :

Draco didn’t actually have any packing to do, but it got him out of the room, that awkward place that smelt of sex and had the ghosts of him and Severus pushing up against each other on the wall.

Taking a shaky breath, he headed for the bathroom, thinking about how much better a hot shower would make him feel. The evidence of sex would be gone, and maybe, just maybe, the memory would be gone too. What a disaster.

It turned out that the shower couldn’t wash anything away but come from Draco’s legs and crotch, though he felt a lot better afterwards anyway.

Hungry, he headed down the stairs, feeling wary of whether Severus would be there or not. He was standing in the kitchen. The door creaked when Draco’s elbow brushed it, and Severus turned around.

God, that look was in his eyes, Draco thought, it’s the one that wants to shove me against the wall and shag me.

Draco took a step forwards, and Severus put down the wooden spoon he held.

“Severus…” Draco said hesitantly.

Before Draco knew what had happened, Severus had pushed Draco against the kitchen table, and fuck, that tongue was in his mouth again and Draco moaned.

Draco pulled his mouth away, and before he could stop himself he blurted out; “You better be planning to fuck me this time.”

The look on Severus’s face once Draco had said that was positively demonic.

“You can count on that, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco moaned again and raised his hands, tearing at Severus’s shirt before flinging it away, and giving his own shirt the same treatment. He ran his hands up and down Severus’s sallow skin, as his trousers were attacked and discarded thoughtlessly.

Perched on the table, Draco scooted backwards, slipping his boxers off as his arse slid over the smooth, cool wooden surface. Leaning back on his elbows, Draco took a minute to study Severus as he silently worked at pulling his own trousers down over his slim hips, leaving him naked.

“Over,” Severus said.

Draco frowned, and received a raised eyebrow back in return. He knew better than to argue though, and God, he wanted this, didn’t want Severus to take it away from him, so he turned over, lying awkwardly on the table.

Cool hands grasped tightly at his hips and pulled him upwards and back so he was on his elbows and knees. He leant his forehead on his arm and groaned as the cool air breeze over his entrance. Fingers that seemed endlessly long pulled his cheeks apart and suddenly a tongue licked his arse before delving in, licking him, fucking him, devouring him. Draco never wanted it to stop.

Very quickly, that tongue started to feel too good and Draco whined, needing more, needing to be filled. Severus’s tongue kissed his arse, preparing him, and then a slick finger slid inside him. Draco let out a guttural moan between his cries and pushed back, groaning in relief as another finger, and then a third entered him, before being wrenched away.

Again, Draco was pulled back until something firm and blunt finally nudged against his entrance.

“Severus…” Draco moaned, and was rewarded with a hard, fast thrust that embedded Severus’s cock in him, balls deep.

From then on, all of Draco’s senses were concentrated on the feeling of Severus’s cock sliding in and out of his arse - hard, brutal, fucking amazing. Draco wasn’t sure if it was ten minutes or half an hour later, but the incessant gliding of Severus’s cock on his prostate was driving him insane, and Draco took his own cock into his hand, coming in one, two, three quick strokes.

Legs shaking, barely able to hold up his weight, Draco collapsed on the table awkwardly, half held up by Severus. As his muscles still quivered around Severus, Severus began to thrust awkwardly, harder, quicker with a lot less rhythm before his arse was flooded with something hot, and his ears were rewarded with a low groan of, “Ohhh, Draco….”

Severus pulled out of Draco slowly, and then rested his head on Draco’s back.

“Umm…” Draco said.

Severus coughed. “Indeed.”

They stayed in that position for a while. The last twenty four hours had been a lot easier than Draco had ever imagined possible and he knew he had Severus to thank for that. However, at the same time he knew that this could never happen again. They both valued their lives too much.

Draco heard rather than saw Severus draw in a sharp breath through his teeth. He turned around quickly. Severus let go of Draco, and he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the table. Severus’s long fingers were grasping his forearm.

The Dark Mark.

Their eyes locked together for a moment, and Draco was certain he saw fear in Severus’s eyes.

“Oh, fuck.”


End file.
